Just This One Time
by 1luv-me-dead-with-literature1
Summary: One shot. What made Edward decide to let Bella see Jake? Out of love and for the sake of their relationship....or guilt. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

I didn't make theese awesome charcters S.M. did. Okay this is technically called boredom because thats what it was made from. I guess my friends thought it was funny to plan go to the movies. Then 'acidently' forget to invite me sooo yeeeaaaahh..... :)

I sprinted at unimaginable speed up the stairs and into my golden room. I plopped down onto the bed with an exagarted sigh. Why did she do this to me? I thought angrily. Why does she want a war that would effect not only hers but our lives. Yet she was completely oblivous to the utter danger in having daily visits with a mut. The severity shook me to the core with the horror of just what he could do. A simple sentence could end Bella's life. A joke. Sarcasm. Maybe if a certain football team didn't win she could be taken away. Personally I have seen the adolescent pup shakie with rage and hate because of a mere look. She would come back with, " Jacob has just as much self control as you. You should learn to love with what you hate." Just a snip of the conversations we have on the matter. Was she so commited to being eternally damned or rather die? I shuddered at the realistic option of . She could live a wonderful life just the same. Oh well, the poor stubborn girl was willing to give that up. Up for me. I needed her more than I needed blood or the equivlent of that. I let my eyes close, the relaxation of the silent house. The house was empty; the family had gone hunting for the weekend. That meant there were no exess thoughts in my mind. The overwhelming blurr of their voices in their minds would crush me into an unreal migrane. While trying to forget the mental exhaustion of the day. Bella, just reminded me more of the tension. My family, boring much too boring. Nothing thats all I got. Suddenly I heard a familiar whisper in a lonely corner. My head snapped up from my bed my eyes lazily opening. A flash of black blur painted across my room. I leaped to a standing postion a feirce snarl escaped my from my chest. Then I realized it was Jasper, his eyes widenned a eyebrow arching up.

"Nice seeing you too?" he replied to my reaction. I straigntened out of my deffensive pose. His eyes monitored the movement. Maybe a little too slowly as his eyes dragged across my rigid form.

"I thought you guys were out of town for the remander of the weekend. Not that I don't mind your company." I added with a smile. His thoughts seemed to give a jolt at those words.

" No just me I just really needed to...." talk to you his thoughts finished his sentence. As soon as it did he put up a wall and started to think about random unimportant things. My curiousity sparked, why would he want to talk to me. And was it that cructial to stay behind from a hunting trip.

"Talk to me then." I told him nonchalantly. Awaiting his answer I tried to break his force on his thoughts. Yet there was something he couldn't hide. A strong emotion was caked everywhere in his mind, an unfamiliar emotion.

"You see, its not reakky talking-" he started but I didn't hear the rest; his thoughts exploded from his mind. Jasper was already close it was but he took a single stride and our foreheads were touching. He raised a hand and with it took my hair. He clutched my head then tilted it up to reach his mouth. My eyes were welded open. I held my breathe wishing for discomfort. He passionately moved his lips against mine. Me unmoving. What am I doing? What is he doing? What the hell? I had to do something NOW. I took a step back and pushed him all away to the other side of the room. Leaving a very noticable dent in the plaster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at him raising my hands up, wanting to smack him. _Damn, Edward I don't know. Let's just talk. _Jasper tried to get through to me.

"Fine talk. But how could you do that to me. Alice? Bella?" I whispered, full of acustions.

"First I'm sorry I did that to Bella and Alice. But not to you. You were pratically asking for it. I felt the large surges of lust. All week. You have no idea how it is." he shuddered at his thoughts. He tried to sort out the right words to say. "Bella can't exactly give you what you want. I want you. I am not gay but... I want to have it." he stutereted over his words. He looked down and stared at his feet. His thoughts blocked by a presistent wall. He wanted to do this. Why not though. He is the closest to me.

"But Jasper," I approached him cautiously, "I don't think I could give Bella up; for the sake of this-" I reached up a brushed his face with my hand. My fingertips grazing his cheekbones, to his jaw, then to his neck. He shuddered at the sensual touch.

"Edward... Please...!" he moaned. I bit my lip, this would be an easy answer if only......

"Jasper, this is the one and only time. Okay?" I asked him bringing my palm under his chin to lift his face. To look into his eyes.

They glistened with need and lust. "Of course, I love Alice. Just think of this as a wedding present." he tried to amend it as much as he could. He stabbed me with his liquid eyes. Peircing me to break.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH LEMONS RATED M! REVIEW! ^-^**

I took his face in my hand and kissed him with urgency and want. His guiding lips never left mine trying to gain entrance to my mouth. Baby steps. Baby steps. Then he sent me with a gift of great pleasure and lust. With that I grinded into him. Sending us moaning, granting him his toungue to dance with mine. I broke away kissing along his neck and to the collar to his shirt. I hastily ripped the unwanted clothing and threw it across the room. I kissed along to his chest following his chest muscles to his nipple. I took the right one in my mouth biting and sucking. I did the same to his other. I kissed farther and farther down. But then he took me by the neck. He lifted me up then threw me onto the bed with full force. I crashed down onto the bed suprised at the sudden take, but had no time to ask. Jasper was on top of me, straddling my hips.

"You want this?" he hissed through his clenched teeth. He rubbed against me; me now aware of his hardening length just as mine.

"Jasper... I want you to rough fuck me so hard! Please!" I screamed. My vulgarity shocked me.

"Oh you want you want it rough, huh?" he asked a darkk voice overcoming his normal honey voice that matched his blonde hair.

"Please...please." I whimpered. This was enough teasing or I would take matters into my own hands.

"Well than I'll be right back." he replied wickedly and left the room with a impish smile. I huffed loudly. How dare he, he promised release. Now. I took of my shirt and my pants not wanting to waste precious time. I had begun to take off my pants when Jasper appeared in the doorway. He had what looked like a small bottle of lube and some other micelaneaous items in his hands.

"Uhh.... Jasper? You're not a virgin when it comes to this stuff? Are you?" I asked in a whisper looking down self conciously.

"No, I'm a anally a virgin. I'm just over perpared." he said again the lust coating his soft voice. "And I see you have begun to undress... without premission."

"I didn't know I needed it." I replied sarcastically.

"You do now" he jumped on top of me and bound my hands to the wrought iron. I could easily break the inferior metal that barely passed as cloth in my world. But the sensation of being taken contol of was sensational. He rubbed his hard-on against mine. Sending me into bliss. I yelped from the pleasure.

"Seems like we need to shut that mouth up too." He ripped the elastic off his underwear and used as a gag. I could only gurgle words and whisper moans. He took the rest of his clothing off revealing his long length. I coed wanting to let go of the pleassure I had needed for so very long. He then took my pants by the waistband my underwear too and tore them off my body. His slender finger grazing my pelvus; the contact making me need it more. Jasper licked his lips just before taking me in his mouth. I gave deep gasp. Only 'Ungh' able to escape. He dragged really slow. Licked the top of my head swirling languidly. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke bondage on my right hand. I held Jasper's head where he was then fluidly thurst my pelvus into his mouth. Choking him. Gagging him. As the pressure built in my stomach I came. Jasper swallowing every drop without every asking for air. I collapsed onto the bed my right arm limp at my side.

"You shouldn't have done that." he warned playfully but then he was on top of me. But he had my legs lifted in the air. He took the lube and rubbed it on my entrance. First he entered with his finger. He kept at slow and steady pace. Then another finger went into me a little faster. Then he siccored me open and let his member enter me. He let my legs fall and wrap around his waist. All the while not breaking eye contact. Jasper roughly and mercilessly began going in and out. At first it was a horrid pain. Stretching me out. Then as he got quicker i felt like was about to release agaun. He then leaned deeper into me; driving himself harder into me and harder.

"I need you to touch yourself." he barked at me. I complied with no proplem. My pleasure was getting deeper just as I felt my muscles contract: he plunged his middle finger and hit my prostate. Making my release so much more explosive.

"AHHH....YEESS JASPER YES! Ungh!" I came all over myself and Jasper. Then Jasper released into me. He groaned louder than I had sputtering a bunch of curses. I felt as though I was throbbing with ache and bliss.

"I love you Jasper..."

"I love you Edward..."

We fell asleep naked on top of each other awaiting the tomorrow.

_The flash played over in my mind. You know what..... Bella can see Jacob. This intolerance is absurd. I don't deserve her for what I did. But will I ever forgive no will I foget never. _

**Horrible ending right? Oh well. Boredom. REVIEWS NOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
